Fading Shadows
by Nicholas Dreamer
Summary: What if Marcel wasn't the only person in the French Quarter, that had a secret weapon of keeping the city still within his grasp? What if this new threat had a deep connection with the Mikaelson's? And why does he hate Elijah and Rebekah so much?


_**Disclaimers : I do not own the Vampire Diaries series spin-off, The Originals. Whether it be the actual books or the television show that comes on every Monday night, if there's not a annoying hiatus that follows it. But anyways, what I do know is that title ship for this provocative series goes to none other than, the mastermind behind all of the marvelous writings, Julie Plec and the CW corporation.**_

**_And I just had to say thank you Julie, for not only putting my heart through the ringer like a mad sadist hell bent on sending me through agonizing emotional turmoil again. But at the same time, bringing us such an action pack series as well as throwing a new twist on an old unrecognized character, like Finn Mikaelson. Thank you for finally giving him character development and a reason to feel for him._**

**_Even if it was for a few short glimpses and scenes at a time, here and there. Hopefully, he can stay around long enough so something interesting happens that's not centered around a certain recently turned hybrid and her minions. Cause from this development, I'm starting to see the way that he is._**

**_Author's note : Just to let everyone know, that I may occasionally rant from time to time. Do not take anything to seriously. But just to clarify things. I really do love the Vampire Diaries series, I do. But, if I had to chance to be living in New Orleans, Louisiana, _**_**I would be a witch or an werewolf of some sorts if I had to choose. But for sure, I know that I don't want to be a vampire cause you get owned fast. **_

_**With that being said, I would then have already at least tried to kill a certain newly turned hybrid and her little minions already by now. And by her minions, I mean Klaus, Elijah, and Marcel. Hey, I'm just saying from given how things are in this series in general, it was bound to happen eventually.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

_**Interlude into the Darkness**_

* * *

><p>Well, I'm might as well get a move on it. As you may know, that family is said to very important. Something that should hold dear and carefully. But for me that just not the case. My family it's somewhat dysfunctional, just like any other family. But here is the one thing that separates us from that simple ordeal. For my family, it's all about the coven. Not the people who deserves more since they are your blood.<p>

But, the simple fact of the distribution of who is the reigning power. Of who gets to lead, when the old leader fades away into the Other Side. They are even willing to take you down if you try to defy or stray away from their plans without a second thought. So, for me to say that blood is thin around here is nothing.

But let's step off that for a second and get to know each other a little better. My name is Henry Solace. And I'm the youngest in my family, just turned fourteen last week. Also, I'm deeply into creative expression whether it be writing or drawing. In some aspects you could say I do well in both but for me my art is my own. For a time, it was always a stress reliever. Even though at time, it was sometimes mindless it still felt like something more.

Thankfully, I had a well provocative grandmother who thought that my art should be share to the world. Or at least for the most part of the town. So, during the occasional parties that go on here in New Orleans, my work would be displayed in it's gala. I was just surprised that my grandmother had these kinds of connections. Or how she got Father Kieran, to come always. Since, that man is so devoted to his job. But, I was happy none the less.

With that being said, the fun soon began to fade as a few months later, a tyrannical vampire named Marcel, took over the French Quarter as it's king. And the new laws that were set in place, many people were losing their shit. Werewolves weren't allowed to enter the quarter, while witches were banned from practicing magic. To say it was crazy how things escalated after that day, was an understatement.

Finally, having enough of all this madness. My grandmother, Cora Solace had lead the charge against Marcel. Before she made her way to the Abbatoir, she was surrounded by a massive crowd of vampires. It was at least thirty of them. By hearing a rather loud whistle fill the air, I suddenly got a rather unshakable bad feeling in my stomach. Making his appearance known, Marcel walked in front of the crowd. As the smile on Marcel's face grew, I began to notice that the numbers of vampires that were in the crowd had doubled.

Fear was slowly becoming evident on my face. But still, Grams didn't show any signs of fear but instead anger. As she raised her hand, slowly she was began chanting. After a while the vampires were just laughing. But that was until the were all clutching their heads in pain. As the pain started to increase as she got louder with her chanting not giving Marcel or the other vamps a chance to recover in the slightest. Five by five you could see many of the vampires were bursting into flames.

Having enough of this, somehow or another Marcel managed to get back on to his feet and taking a tree branch from the ground he swung at her throat. As her hands moved to her throat, blood was gushing out. I was screaming "No!", tears were flowing down my face. Rushing through the lessen crowd of vampires, I cradled my fallen grandmother body. Just crying my heart out. When I, looked up and saw the monster just stand there stand before me. Giving out a low laugh, he looked directly at me and said" This goes to all the witches who think they can defy me. If I catch you breaking one of my laws, I will come after you and your death will be absolute."

Slowly moving away from the scene, Marcel along with the eighteen still living vampires were now gone from my sight. Immediately, I picked up my iPhone and called my godmother, Sophie Deveraux. After ten minutes had passed, both Sophie and her sister, Jane-Anne arrived only to gasp at the sight before them. Quickly taking my grandmother's corpse and placed at the back on the truck.

As we then got into the truck, dark thoughts quickly began to race into my mind. 'This monster must pay. He needs to be silenced once and for all. Next time, I see him he will wish that Mikael should of killed him back in 1919."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there it is. Hope you enjoy that little segment. And tell me what you thought about it. Please comment, review etc.<strong>_

_**~ Nick Dreamer**_


End file.
